This invention is related to a coating composition useful for finishing automobiles and trucks.
One particular finish that provides an excellent aesthetic appearance is being used widely on automobiles and trucks has a colored base coat which contains pigments and a clear topcoat which is unpigmented. There is a need for a clear topcoating composition that has excellent durability, weatherability and adhesion to a colored base coat and provides a finish with an excellent aesthetic appearance.